Big Time Oneshot- There Are Worse Things I Could Do
by RomioneAlways51
Summary: "But to cry in front of you, that's the worst thing I could do," After Kendall made his decision, Lucy tried to be strong, but after a while, she just couldn't take it any more. What happens when someone catches her at her most vulnerable? Because someone was watching Grease and writing at the same time :)


**(Hey guys, I'm back with a little one shot, just cause I haven't updated in, like, forever!)**

**A/N: OK, did anyone read that fanfic where Lucy is leaving the Palm Woods, and Logan tries to stop her? Well, that's where this came from. I just thought the Lucy/Logan friendship was kinda cool, so I thought I'd explore it. **

***Set just after Big Time Decision***

**SPOILERS: Kendall's decision**

"Hey," Kendall said, smiling.

"Hey," came the teary reply of Jo as she opened the door. Lucy felt like her heart was about to explode; he'd chosen her! The rational part of her brain told her that it made sense, he'd been dating Jo longer, and he'd only kissed Lucy once, but that was quickly silenced by the teenage girl part of her brain, that wanted nothing more than to curl up on the couch under a blanket with a pint of ice cream and a chick flick, the rest of her, however, just wanted to get out of there, get away from Kendall and never see him again, so that's what she did. Lucy ducked back around the corner before turning on her heel and walking rather briskly to the elevator, and it was then that she realized that she'd checked out of her apartment, that her bags were waiting for her in the lobby.

Lucy sighed, feeling hot tears sting her eyes as she jabbed the 'ground floor' button, and leaned against the side of the elevator, willing the ache in her heart to go away; she was a rocker, she was not going to cry over a stupid guy! The elevator made its familiar 'ding' sound, and the doors slid open as Lucy stepped out, desperate for somewhere to hide from the world, to forget about Kendall. She spotted the supply cupboard, and made a beeline for it, praying it was unlocked. To her surprise, the door was unlocked, and she slipped inside, leaning against the wall and taking a shaky breath as she slid her back down it, into a sitting position, her knees pulled into her chest as she tried to steady her breathing.

Logan tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the elevator to reach the lobby, and he breathed a sigh of relief as he heard the familiar 'ding', and he stepped out of the elevator, pausing in his beeline for the vending machine to listen; the unusually quiet lobby made it easier for Logan to hear an unusual noise coming from somewhere to his right, and he strained his ears to realize that it was coming from the supply cupboard, and that it was crying! Logan hesitantly made his way over to the cupboard and silently opened the door to find Lucy curled up in the corner of the room, crying into her knees. Logan shut the door gently behind him, and crossed the short distance to Lucy, squatting beside her and putting a hand on her shoulder. He half expected her to shrug him off and tell him to go away, so he sighed when she simply continued to cry, and he sat down beside her, rubbing her back gently.

"Lucy?" he asked softly, and she looked up, blinking her teary grey eyes at him "What's the matter?" Lucy hesitated, sniffling, before speaking shakily.

"He-he chose her!" she choked out as Logan sighed; as much as he hated to admit it, he had a gut feeling Kendall would choose Jo, but he wished his best friend didn't have to hurt Lucy in the process.

"Oh, Luce-" Logan said gently, rubbing circles on her back as she cried.

"It h-hurts, I didn't think it would, but g-god, it hurts!" she leaned into Logan's arms, resting her head on his shoulder as he pulled her into his side "It's like my h-heart has exploded! I- I - Logan, I loved him!"

"Oh Lucy," Logan said, pushing her raven hair from her teary eyes with gentle fingers "I know it hurts now, but don't worry, it'll be better, I promise,"

"N-no! It won't!" Lucy cried; normally, she would be ashamed of herself for acting like a little broken hearted girl, but this was different, this was Kendall, the one who made her forget about all the mistakes she'd made in her life, the one who made her feel like a girl, feel safe in his arms, feel loved. "No one will ever love me like Kendall did, or like I thought he did!" Lucy let out another sob, burying herself into Logan's chest, and Logan looked down at her, unsure; she had always been tough to him, she'd always been that smartass rocker chick who stopped at nothing to get what she wanted, and now here she was, curled up in Logan's arms, sobbing over a boy, and it scared him; she had never been this - broken before.

"Lucy!" Logan scolded gently "Don't say that, someone will love you again, OK? How could they not? You're beautiful, and you're smart, and you don't care what other people think of you," Lucy gave a small smile "how could people not love that?"

"Really?" Lucy asked, sitting up.

"Really," Logan said earnestly "look, Lucy, maybe the Palm Woods isn't the place for you, maybe you need to just start again, forget about everyone here, find somewhere that doesn't remind you of what Kendall did,"

"Maybe," Lucy mused, wiping her tears away "do you really think so?"

"Yeah," Logan smiled,"you'll find someone, I promise you, just find somewhere where you can be you, and forget about this place."

"OK," Lucy nodded, standing as Logan did the same "thanks Logan," she said gently "I'll miss you," she stepped forward and hugged him, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Miss you too Lucy," Logan replied, running a hand through her dark hair as she nestled into his protective embrace; as much as Lucy was tough, and stubborn, and upfront with almost everything, she was gentle at times, she was fragile, she needed someone to hold her, to tell her she was loved, and she needed someone to see that side of her, someone she could open up to. Logan couldn't help but smile at the thought of Lucy starting anew, and finding someone who loved her just for her, for all of her.

**A/N: Was that OK? The start was OK I think but just after they started talking it went downhill, and I'm not happy about it, but anyways...**

**Oh also, I know this was a friendship/comfort-y thing, so if you guys want, I'll write an alternate ending where they fall in love? I think that'd be kinda cool, but if you guys are happy as is, that's fine too :)**

**(Also, I'm thinking of changing my name on here, since I haven't actually posted any Harry Potter fanfics, any ideas would me amazing, if they could somehow incorporate BTR or the Rusher fandom that'd be awesome!)**

**Thanks, Laura xx**

**P.S I think this is also my first one shot, so pretty please tell me what you think? If its a bit rushed or something?**


End file.
